


Notice

by youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Breaking and Entering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Manhandling, Mind Games, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smut, Stalking, nameless reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine/pseuds/youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine
Summary: Mac doesn't usually travel, but when he does, he makes the most of it.nameless readerexplicit smut
Relationships: Mac (Red Canyon) & Original Character(s), Mac (Red Canyon)/Original Character(s), Mac (Red Canyon)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's safe to say that some of us *cough* me *cough* have an unhealthy attraction towards the danger that is Mac  
> Let my demons out for this one

The first thing she noticed when she got home that evening was the sound of the keys falling on wood, instead of the familiar and distinct noise they made when dropped into the porcelain bowl she kept at the end of the table next to the door. She looked at the keys as though they'd just spoken to her, her eyes trailing to the bowl that sat in the middle of the table, instead of at the end. Her eyebrows furrowed deeply. She was sure she didn't move it. The light ring of dust that circled her keys told her as much. With a sigh, she let it go, thinking she might have knocked it away when putting on her coat that morning. She'd been in a rush, she wouldn't have noticed. She moved the bowl back in its rightful place, dropping the metal keys inside and never thought of it again.  
The second time something like that happened was two days later. After spending the day on her couch - only leaving once to get groceries since it was a Saturday and she'd have no time during the week - she decided she needed a shower. It was quite late at night, but going to bed without a shower was not an option. She went into her tidy room briefly to collect an oversized grey t-shirt and black panties, before making her way to the bathroom. She took her time, lathering herself with the bar of soap and treating her hair to a mask - something she rarely did but felt that day was a good day for it. She hummed quietly to herself as she dried herself off, her skin slightly red from spending 25 minutes under the hot water. As she dried her thighs, she noticed a bruise high above on her inner left thigh. She frowned at it, brushing her fingers softly over it and pressed down without thinking, wincing at the sore feeling. She wondered how she'd managed to get a bruise there, perhaps she bumped into a piece of furniture. She shrugged it off and got dressed, throwing her towel in the hamper with the rest of her clothes and dove into bed without another thought on the mysterious bruise.  
She went out Sunday morning; brunch with the girls. She wasn't much for socializing but her two closest friends made sure she never missed their monthly meetings, catching up on recent happenings. Really, it was all a façade to see who could brag the most. She stayed quiet most of the time, feigning interest and surprise at whatever the two could come up with. A promotion and a new notch on her bedpost. Trivial things, she didn't bother trying to up her colleagues at work nor trying to get laid every night. Despite it all, they were her friends and she enjoyed spending time with them - once they got all the boasting out of the way. She got home with a sigh, the day had heated up significantly and she was craving a cold beer. She headed straight for the fridge, pulling out a bottle and opening it with her shirt over the easy open lid, since her hands were clammy from the heat. She took her T-shirt off, leaving her in a pair of dark denim shorts and a sports bra. She plopped down on the couch, reaching for the remote and taking a satisfying swig from the bottle. She turned on the TV and sat up to place the bottle on the coaster she always kept on the coffee table. The volume of the TV had her jumping off the couch with the remote in hand to turn it down. Once it was at a normal volume, she placed a hand on her beating chest. She never had the TV that loud. She sat back down with a sigh, kicking her shoes off and resting them on the coffee table next to her beer. Hours later, she stripped down to her underwear and slipped into her cool sheets, reveling in the darkness caused by her closed drapes.

She awoke in the middle of the night with a gasp. She blinked her eyes open, confused and unsure of what had caused her to wake up. Her eyes fell upon her window. Her _opened_ window. The drapes were open too, letting the moonlight slip through, illuminating the dark room. She knew for a fact she'd left everything closed. She never opened her window this time of year, for fear spiders would crawl into her room. She tried to sit up, only to find out she couldn't. Her heart sped up in her chest, her breath coming out in short and sharp pants as she realized her current predicament. She was tied to her bed with rope, her wrists together at the headboard and her legs spread apart and tied to the legs of the bed, under the main frame as she didn't have bedposts. She frantically tried to tug her limbs free, wincing in pain as the rope dug into her skin but she kept trying. A grunt of frustration left her lips and her blood ran cold when a dark chuckle emanated from the corner of the room, halting her movements.

"That ain't gon' work."

She could make out a shadow by the window, and she felt fear course through her veins. There was a man in her bedroom and she was defenceless. He walked slowly over to the end of the bed, the moonlight revealing his face. He had a smirk plastered on his thin lips, his blue eyes glinting dangerously as they roamed down her body. She wiggled uncomfortably under his stare, her hands trying once again to break free. He clicked his tongue, walking over to the head of the bed and grabbing her jaw roughly, his fingers digging painfully into her skin, making her whimper.

"You're gon' hurt yourself like that, darlin'."

He sounded almost sweet. But there was an underlying threat in his tone that sent a shiver down her spine, her skin breaking out into goosebumps. Then she realized it wasn't just his voice that made her shiver, it was the breeze flowing from the open window. Her arms instinctively tried to cover up her chest when her brain finally caught up, any traces of sleep gone. He hummed, a finger reaching out to trace around a hard nipple. She flinched away from his touch, a scowl painting her features.

"Don't touch me." She snarled, anger bubbling up inside her.

He chuckled and moved to straddle her stomach, effectively pinning her body down so she could barely move. He pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, smirking when her back arched at the feeling before she could process it. He curved over her body, flattening his tongue against her right nipple and running it over the perky bud before enveloping it in his mouth. He sucked harshly, flicking his tongue against it while pinching the other.

"Get off me!" She shrieked, grasping at the rope that led to her tied wrists and pulling with all her might.

He slapped her across the face and covered her mouth with the same hand, his thumb pushing under her chin to force her mouth closed in case she tried to bite him. He glared down at her and she cowered under his intense stare, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball.

"Simmer down." He growled, kneading her breast roughly. "We still got a ways to go."

He continued his assault on her nipples, biting and licking and sucking. He slid his arms under her, grabbing her shoulders and using his elbows on her sides to arch her back, loving how she wiggled uncomfortably as he touched her bare skin. He ground down on her stomach, not missing how she turned her head to the side as she tried to get away from him. But her movements only caused her body to rub against his clothed erection, eliciting a moan from him. He flattened his tongue against her skin, licking up from her sternum to her neck and biting her earlobe.

"How long has it been?" He asked huskily, his hands roaming down her chest and stomach, reveling in the way her body moved as she shriveled away from his touch.

She screwed her eyes shut, willing this to be a nightmare but when a slap fell upon her cheek and she was forced to look up at a pair of blue eyes, she knew it wasn't.

"I asked you a question, girl." He was close enough that she could almost taste the whiskey and cigarettes on his breath.

"Seven months." She said quietly, her voice wavering with fear.

He hummed appreciatively, rubbing the tip of his nose down her neck, nipping at her collarbone before licking the skin. He stared down at her as he slid his thumb in her mouth and pried it open, a strong enough hold to keep it open as she tried to close it. His thumb pressed down on her tongue as he leaned down, his own tongue tracing the edges of her front teeth. He pushed it inside and began exploring her mouth languidly, sliding over her teeth and the inside of her cheeks, feeling the ridges on the roof of her mouth and the soft, wet skin at the edge of her throat. He released her tongue from under his thumb, moving his tongue under hers to push it up and he sucked it into his mouth roughly. She couldn't help the quiet whimper that formed at the back of her throat, her toes curling slightly as tingles ran down her spine. She could taste him now, the nicotine and alcohol lingering on his tongue, the last traces of a long gone mint mixed in and it was enough to send her head spinning. He chuckled deep in his chest as he let go of her tongue with a _pop_ , removing his thumb from her mouth and allowing her to clench her teeth.

"Like that, huh?" He teased, tracing his finger over her bottom lip.

She wretched her head to the side, away from his touch and screwed her eyes shut. She pulled at her restraints, knowing she'd never be able to break free. And even if, by some miracle, she managed to, she could never fight him off. She was tiny compared to his broad and muscled stature. The bed dipped as he shifted his weight on his right knee, getting off of her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, glad he wasn't touching her anymore. But as his eyes roamed her body hungrily, she felt exposed and couldn't decide which was worse - his touch or his stare. She watched in fear as he kicked off his boots and unbuckled his belt, his eyes never leaving hers. Her eyes widened and she struggled against her restraints again, sucking in a sharp breath as the rope burned her skin. He was at her side in one quick stride, covering her mouth with one hand and putting his index finger to his lips with the other.

"Shh..." He leaned down and smiled wickedly. "Don't want you tired out just yet."

He moved to settle between her thighs on his knees, unsheathing a knife that was holstered on his unbuckled belt. She began panting, fear coursing through her veins and effectively freezing her in place, only her chest moving as it heaved up and down with her panicked breaths. He tutted at her reaction, placing the tip of the knife on her sternum. Goosebumps erupted at the feeling of the cold metal on her warm skin and she sucked her stomach in as he ran the blade down to her navel.

"Please." She whispered, shaking her head and staring at him with wide eyes. "Don't."

"Don't what?" He asked absentmindedly as he trailed the knife along the hem of her panties.

"Please don't hurt me."

He leaned forward to cover her body with his, leaving the knife on the mattress and caressing her cheek in a gesture that should be comforting but the smirk on his face had her shying away from him.

"Oh, my darlin'. But you know I'm gonna."

He began kissing down her neck, biting and sucking the skin harshly, leaving a trail of bruises as he made his way down her body. She shuddered at the feeling of his teeth and tongue, staring at the ceiling and willing herself not to cry. She could feel the tips of her ears heating up, the heat spreading slowly down her neck, as if to follow the path of wet, shiny marks. She didn't want this, but her body betrayed her, responding to his touches. She bit down on her tongue hard, focusing on the pain instead.

"I'm gon' hurt you so good." He murmured against her pubic bone, his warm breath seeping through the fabric of her underwear.

He ran his hands from her knees and up her thighs, squeezing the flesh greedily. His thumb pressed down on the fading bruise she'd found before. Her leg twitched, a dull pain flaring. She looked down at him as he licked over it, then pulled the skin with his teeth.

"Did you notice me?" He asked, his eyes meeting hers. "Been watchin' you for a little while."

She was confused for a moment, but then she connected the dots. The bowl, the TV, the _bruise_. It was him. He'd been in her apartment multiple times, moving things around and _touching her_. He chuckled lowly as he watched realization dawn on her.

"Almost woke you up with this fucker." He traced his finger around the bruise, licking his lips as he relieved the night he'd left it there. "Was worth it with the noises you made."

"Stop." Her voice cracked, her legs trying to close so he wouldn't look, so he wouldn't touch.

"So sensitive..." He whispered to no one, his fingers trailing up her inner thighs to rest on her pelvis, thumbs dipping slightly under the panties she wore. "Didn't get to taste you then."

"Please. God, please don't." She begged, trying to free her hands once again.

"God can't help you." He picked up the knife, sliding it under the fabric on her left hip and slicing it with one quick motion. "And the name's Mac."

He winked at her as if to tell her she'd need to remember that, and cut the other side of her panties, dropping the knife and pulling her ripped underwear off. 

"Okay, Mac? Please, you don't have to do this." She tried, her breath rough.

Years of watching crime shows, and that was the best she could muster. Thinking she knew his name now, she could try to appeal to his better side, but something told her he didn't have one. Deep down, she knew she wouldn't escape this unscathed. He looked up at her with a dark, twisted smile.

"I want to." He ran a finger between her folds, letting out a delighted groan at the wetness that pooled at her entrance. "And _fuck_ , so do you."

She shook her head when words failed her, his calloused finger slipping inside her smoothly and she clenched almost immediately, shuddering. He let out a quiet moan, watching his finger disappear and appear again as he moved it in and out. He crooked it just right, pushing against the little bundle of nerves inside her and her back arched off the bed, her jaw clenching.

"Stop. Please stop." She croaked, looking anywhere but his hand between her thighs.

"Don't really look like you want me to." He teased, easing a second finger in, fucking into her slowly.

This was his favourite. Sure, he enjoyed fucking a girl raw in the caves back home, the feeling of his cock burning as he ploughed into the unwilling pussy dry got him off more times than he cared to count, but this? He could take his time like this. Watching her fall apart, lowering her defences. Nothing made him harder than getting a girl to cum when she didn't want to. He loved watching as they bit down on their tongue and tried to stay quiet, but he always pushed them over the edge. And when it was his turn, he made them regret letting their guard down.

"Mac, you don't have to do this. Please, stop. I don't-" He cut her off by adding a third finger, a choked gasp forcing its way past her lips.

"Ain't nothin' you can do to stop it." He bit down on her stomach hard at the same time he thrust in roughly. "And you ain't exactly calling for help, are you?"

She froze. He was right. She hadn't screamed, and she hadn't called for help. She felt her stomach tie in knots, the thin layer of sweat cooling her skin under the nightly breeze. He leaned over her body again, his breath tickling her ear as he licked the shell and nipped on the skin. She shifted her gaze to the window, gasping when he spread his fingers inside her and pressed mercilessly against her sweet spot.

"Don't like the attention, do you?" His voice was teasing, low and gravelly as he spoke into her ear and a smirk stretched across his lips. He knew he'd made the right choice when he saw her. "You'd rather let me do whatever it is I'm gon' do to you, than be rescued and seen like this. Tied down to your bed, naked. Legs spread wide open, showin' how fuckin' wet you are."

She whimpered as his free hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed hard enough to make breathing a little difficult, and forced her to look at him.

"All for me." He added, punctuating each word with a hard thrust of his fingers.

"I don't want this." She whispered, her eyebrows furrowing as an unmistakable feeling coiled in her stomach, her face heating up.

"Don't care." He pulled his fingers out, licking them clean one by one while maintaining eye contact with her. She shivered as he moaned in contentment, enjoying the taste of her. "Your body does."

"You sick fuck!" She shouted suddenly, struggling madly against her restraints but stopping short when he squeezed her neck harder, his fingers digging into the sides of her throat and cutting off circulation to her head.

"That's right." He crooned against her lips as they fell open, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "The more you fight, the better it is for me."

He released her, barely giving her time to regain her breath before moving down her body and laying on his stomach between her thighs. He wrapped his arms around her thighs before she could move too much and chuckled when she bucked her hips to try and get away. He waited until she settled and looked down at him before running a flat tongue from her entrance to her clit, his fingers digging into her inner thighs to halt her movements. He licked circles around her clit, watching as her stomach sucked in and her eyebrows furrowed. He groaned against her sex and her hips stuttered involuntarily, a choked moan stuck in her throat. He slid his tongue inside her while moving a hand to rub her clit with his thumb. She let out a quiet _ah_ as he rubbed harshly with the pad of his thumb, his tongue moving in and out of her as he slurped up her juices.

"Stop." She choked out breathlessly, her toes curling and hands pulling at the rope. "Please, stop."

He ignored her, removing his thumb only to replace it with his mouth, sucking her clit into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. He shifted on the bed, his strained erection uncomfortable in his trousers and he grabbed at her flesh harder. He licked from her entrance to her clit with a flat tongue, then back and forth repeatedly. She began shaking her head no and muttering to herself, her hands grasping and pulling at the rope that kept her tied up. She writhed under his ministrations, part of her wanting to get away and part of her wanting - no, _craving_ \- more. He had her right where he wanted her. He was delightfully surprised to see she still struggled to get away, still fought. She wouldn't soon. He snaked one of his arms over her stomach, holding her down before removing the other arm he had wrapped around her thigh. While sucking her clit, he eased two fingers in, immediately fucking hard and fast into her wet and warm pussy. He licked her once before looking up at her with a smirk. Her eyes were closed, her knuckles white as she grabbed onto the rope for dear life. He could hear her broken voice as she spoke quietly to herself, she was _counting_. She was trying her hardest not to enjoy his assault, but then he crooked his fingers inside her and her head fell back, and she cursed under her breath, losing count.

"Cum for me." He murmured against her skin as he bit the area around her sex, her inner thighs littered in lovely bruises.

"No." Her body writhing and saying _yes_. "Just stop, please, I don't want to."

He looked up at her and wondered what it would take. What would get her over the edge and falling apart. He added a third finger and sped up the pace, his frustration getting the best of him and he leaned down, sucking and rubbing his tongue harshly on her clit. He pounded his fingers in hard and fast, eating her out aggressively and then her hips bucked. Once, twice before she cursed and stopped herself. He growled against her, feeling her pussy clench around his fingers as she echoed his moan.

"No." She moaned, hips with a mind of their own as they ground down on his fingers and mouth. "No."

He didn't yield, his nails digging painfully into her stomach where he held her down, eliciting a loud gasp followed by a moan from her. Her legs pulled at the rope, the muscles in her thighs quivering with exertion and pleasure, her breathing heavy and shallow. He grazed his teeth on her clit as he sucked it into his mouth, his tongue working against it and she froze, every muscle in her body tensing and a cry tore its way out of her throat. He replaced his fingers with his tongue once again, fucking it into her as she rode out her high, his nose nudging her clit and his mouth drinking in her juices. She whimpered as her body fell slack on the mattress, feeling oversensitive and tired, her hips bucking to get away from his mouth. Not because she didn't want it, but because now it _hurt_. He leaned over her and shoved his tongue inside her mouth, kissing her dirty, a mess of tongue and teeth and spit. He licked the roof of her mouth as he pulled away, a smug smile on his slick lips.

"Like it rough, I see." He chuckled, pulling his shirt up and over his head.

He got off her momentarily to discard the rest of his clothes before settling right back between her legs, grabbing his cock with one hand and rubbing it between her folds, the head nudging her clit in a way that made her shudder and whimper. He used his other hand to prop himself up as he looked into her eyes, watching as hers focused on the tattoo on his chest. Her eyebrows were furrowed, lips bitten raw and red, her eyes glossy with a hazy look.

"Don't..." She breathed, shaking her head slightly. "Please, don't do this."

He continued to rub against her wet sex, moving his thumb so that it pressed down on his cock, creating a lovely sort of friction against her clit. She let out a whimper and muttered a low and quiet _fuck_ but he heard it. He leaned down to her ear, his breath slightly hitching as the angle changed and his cock pushed harder against her and his hips bucked at the feeling.

"Made you a promise, didn't I? Gon' make you hurt real good."

"You don't have to- God, no. Mac, please."

He positioned himself at her entrance, pressing in just a little bit, wanting to push her buttons before he truly had his way with her. Her bottom lip quivered as she finally met his eyes. She shook her head again, hands tiredly tugging at the ropes.

"Mac, don't." She panted, her body trying to coil into itself. "Let me go."

"How can I let you go when you're makin' me love you?" He smiled wickedly, tilting his head in false curiosity.

"I-"

He interrupted her by slamming into her, her sentence turning into a shout as he fucked into her roughly, not even giving her time to adjust, one of his hands grabbing onto her hip for leverage. He watched her face as her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth hung open, her skin flushing a wonderful shade of red as she held her breath so as to not make a sound. He smirked and fucked her harder, feeling his own face redden at the exertion.

"So fuckin' tight." He groaned into her ear, leaning on his elbow. "But you just take it, don't you? Look at you. Swallowin' my cock like the good little slut you are, fuck."

She shook her head, unable to speak. Her body felt like it was on fire, her nerve endings coiling and twisting, taking in every ounce of pleasure he was giving her. She didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to show it or even feel it, but by God, she _loved_ it. Her mind briefly went to her exes, how they'd been too scared to rough her up because she was just so goddamn small and they were afraid to hurt her, break her. But this man, this _stranger_ , was giving her everything she wanted and more. She couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her when he slithered an arm under her back and sped up his thrusts, hitting her sweet spot every time.

"You're really enjoyin' this, ain't you? Fuck, you're fuckin' lovin' it." He watched as his cock moved in and out of her, an incredulous laugh bubbling in his chest. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, it's like your pussy is fuckin' _starvin'_ , look at that."

She didn't respond, her mouth open as little moans and gasps forcing their way out and her eyes still focused on the tattoo on his chest, her eyebrows furrowing deeply. She could feel the heat rising in her stomach, her toes curling and back arching slightly. She felt his teeth sink down on her shoulder, breaking the skin and she let out a cry, her pussy clenching tight around him. She could feel blood running down her shoulder and when she looked up at him, he grinned at her, blood on his lips.

"You're just as fucked up as I am." He sneered, licking his lips clean of her blood. She wanted to look away but she couldn't, mesmerized by the ring of blue surrounding his blown out pupils. "No one man enough to give you what you fuckin' need, huh? Don't you worry, I got you."

He leaned back on his knees, pulling out of her momentarily, chuckling as she whined at the loss. He slid his thighs under hers and pulled her hips flush against him, sinking into her with a moan. He regained his fast and hard pace, his ears ringing with her quiet noises. But then he moved an arm around her lower back, curving her body towards him and she cried out a _yes_. He was relentless in the way he pounded into her, ridding her mind of any thought that told her this was wrong and she shouldn't be enjoying it.

"That's it, there we go. Ain't that much better?" He teased, his hips stuttering slightly as she clenched around him.

"Please." She croaked, pulling at the ropes again and grinding her hips down so lightly, it almost went unnoticed. "Mac, please."

"What's that? Tellin' me to stop?" His voice was rough, forcing the words out just as hard as he forced his cock inside her.

She shook her head, biting down on her lip and breathing hard through her nose. He could tell she was getting closer by the second, her walls clenching and unclenching around him.

"Tell me what you need, girl." His eyes didn't leave hers, and he swore he almost came undone then and there when she responded in a whisper.

"More..."

Usually by the time it got around to his turn, the women under him were crying and begging him to stop, saying he was hurting them. But not her, no. She was writhing, moaning, arching her back and begging for _more_. And fuck, if he wasn't soaking up every sound like a sponge, his body taking over as he gave her what she so desperately needed. He moved his free hand down to rub her clit hard and fast, keeping the same pace as his frantic hips. She all but shook at the touch, rotating her hips as she moaned in time with his thrusts, shuddering as the sound of slapping skin echoed around the room. Her mind was blank, she was a mess of nerve endings and sensual noises. Her chest constricted and a string of curses fell from her lips, she was right on the edge.

"Mac, I'm gonna- _oh, God, yes_."

She cried out with his name on her lips, her ears muted as her orgasm washed over her. Her hands balled up into fists, her toes curled and her back arched obscenely. He grunted, feeling her walls spasm around him and he grabbed onto the hollows of her knees as he followed her over the edge, letting out a cry of his own. He collapsed on top of her, his body spent and satisfied. He laughed against her sweaty skin in his sexed out stupor, pushing himself up just enough to look at her.

"Well, fuck. You are one crazy bitch." He lapped up the sweat at her jaw, tracing a finger around her sensitive nipple. "Fuckin' love it."

He slid back down her body, reveling in the way she smelled like him, her skin covered in his marks and a layer of sweat. He leaned down to clean her up, his tongue working against her wet sex, her pussy still clenching around nothing as she experienced the aftershocks of her orgasm. And as he slid his tongue inside her, tasting his cum mixed with hers and she whined and bucked her hips at the feeling, he decided he wasn't in such a rush to get back home after all.


End file.
